


Lovely Lily

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

Everyone at Hogwarts loved Lily Evans. 

Teachers loved her because she was sweet, respectful, and quite brilliant. Snape loved her because she had been the only one he could talk to ever since he was a young boy. James loved her because she was brave, independent, and gorgeous. Sirius loved her because he loved anything James loved… and anything with a pulse. Remus loved her because he could talk to her about books and she kindly offered to patch his clothes for him without asking any questions. And Peter loved her because she never looked down at him. 

Everyone looked down at Peter. He was one of the worst students in his year. That’s not to say he was awful at magic. Sure, his wandwork was imprecise and more potions blew up in his face than turned out all right. Sure he didn’t have a mind for remembering history facts and he couldn’t tell one magical plant from another. But he only looked stupid because everyone else was so much smarter. Lily and Snape were spectacular in Potions. James and Sirius could practically have taught Transfiguration. And Remus could recite from memory practically everything he read. 

The other Marauders teased Peter. They used him when they needed him, sure, and he was happy when they included him in all their adventures, but sometimes they called attention to things Peter would rather they ignore. 

“Are you going to eat all of that?” Sirius asked Peter that morning during breakfast, gesturing toward Peter’s plate. There were three stacks of buttered toast, two poached eggs, and ten pieces of bacon. Everything, including the toast, was dripping in syrup. It wasn’t all that much more than he usually ate, really, Okay, maybe a bit more, but it was Valentine’s Day and he was the only Marauder who didn’t have anyone to drag into a corner and snog. Food wasn’t a replacement, but it was still damn good.

“It’s not that much,” Peter said, feeling his cheeks going red even as he said it. “Besides, I’m going through a growth spurt.”

“Really?” James laughed. “How can you tell? Can you see over the table finally?” 

Remus bumped James’ elbow to quiet him. Then he picked up the syrup pitcher. “Can I top you off, Wormtail? Maybe you could use some in your pumpkin juice?”

Peter felt about an inch tall, until Lily spoke up. “I’ll take some of that down here, thank you, Remus.” She drenched her entire plate and took a bite. She smiled and held up her forkful. “Here, Peter. Give me a toast.”

Giggling, he reached over and dinged his fork against hers. And it was then, as her beautiful green eyes smiled in enjoyment, that he decided to do something for her. 

When the students filed into dinner that evening, there was a valentine waiting at the Gryffindor table for Lily with her owl. It was a huge heart made of flowers, with fluttery hearts flying about the flowers like little butterflies. As she sat down in front of it, music began playing from it. There were no lyrics, but everyone recognized the tune as “A Red, Red Rose”. People were impressed. Girls cooed romantically. Guys looked at their girls, wondering if everyone expected the same from them. James looked around with jealousy in his eyes behind his glasses.

Everyone loved Lily. And everyone at Hogwarts was brilliant. But no one figured out who sent the valentine because no one would ever suspect Peter Pettigrew.


End file.
